organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Naxir
e This is the article for the Nobody Naxir. If you are looking for his whole being, see here: Nira Naxir is currently number fourty-three in Org-Eternal. Naxir is annoying, hyper, bratty, and .....off in a way. He's always up to trouble, even if it's something little like breaking coffee machines to something like paintballing the tower.His official title is The Bipolar Sandstorm. Story History Nira grew up in the lower classes of Agrabah in extreme poverty. He was the result of an unexpected pregnancy and raised for the sole sake that when he grew up he’d take care of them. His mother was a vain woman who always needed the best of everything and had great pride in her looks.She was a mistress and Nira's real father has still yet to be known. His "father" was a stubborn slightly rotund man who expected things to be done his way and his way only. They’re personalities were the reason of their poverty. Due to the constant frivolities and wasting. His mother however was too selfish to sell her own possessions for the families sake. He spent his childhood being locked in during the days and mainly used as a housekeeper or maid. Because of the abuse he's endured throughout the years and the constant bombardment of insults had resulted in his demeanor to become somber and quiet. Work and menial tasks were often his job and he did majority of the chores around the tiny house they had. Such as fetch the water, clean the house, do the laundry. Nearly everything. Nira had only one real friend during this time. Her name was Raja and she was the only one who was willing to really play with him during his preciously few free moments. The constant companionship of her over the years improved his mood somewhat so he wasn’t as much of an introvert. What drew the line and caused his fleeing was at the age fourteen. When his parents had a particular hissy fit that resulted in broken pots, overturned furniture, ripped up clothes and a crescent moon shaped scar under his right eye. Though Raja was told of this plan, she blatantly refused and tried to force him to stay. He agreed, hiding for a couple days and lulling Raja into a false promise that he was really going to stay. On the 4th day though, he snuck into his home at night and took with him his precious few possessions, and fled the city. Feeling remorse and fear as he wandered near the city borders of Agrabah, he stumbled and bumped into three bandits. One man in particular, was the leader of the bandits and took Nira in out of the kindness of his heart. This mans name was Wahid, and he was Nira’s guardian and first crush. The two years spent at the campsite was what shaped Nira into the current Naxir. Wahid had favored Nira and his strangeness. He dedicated a good portion of his time teaching Nira how to read and write basic things, survival skills in the desert, and everything else that he should know. The majority of the group weren’t so impressed with this behavior though, the time that had been wasted on teaching Nira was supposed to have been used for plundering. Majority of the senior members harassed him about it, and forced him to do the dirty work, menial tasks, and constantly undermined with subtle insults. The bullying soon came to end when Wahid decided to promote him to third in command. They even gave him the tattoo that’s currently on his left cheek. With three markings that represented his rank. This choice was met with great disapproval and hate, though they were not allowed to voice it. The harassment had gone down to only the occasional sneer and remark about how he probably became his “favorite” and that was the only reason why he had such a rank. (Would ANYBODY understand the favorite part? ...No? ALRIGHT 8D) During this period of time though, at 15, he was working hard on making himself worthy and was the one who organized the camp. His position was just to keep watch of the camp and to make sure everything was running smoothly. He gladly complied to these terms however, for he was too scared to reenter the city in fear that he may reencounter his family or friend. Though he did have “some” help from Wahid on what to do and such. The members started to slowly warm up to him and his attitude. He was mentally getting better and more cheerful, like how a normal teenager was supposed to be. This was the point of where his hyperness and dorkiness flourished. Nira had lost his heart though thanks to a particular senior member, who still hated him after all this time. He was already nearing the age of thirty five, quite older then everybody else and in his mind. He deserved that little brats position. He was the one who had constantly worked hard to be in favor of Wahid but no. They appointed that kid who was far too young to know what he was doing instead. Swearing he’d get revenge somehow. The hatred and resentment in his heart managed to attract a heartless mob towards the camp while majority of them were out and busy. Leaving not much more then perhaps a dozen left to defend the place. The heartless were quickly attracted to everyone else and gladly swarmed. All of them doing their best to fight them off but to no avail, one by one they were picked off before only Nira and about three other remained. As he was being swarmed by deserters and a couple of pot spiders, Wahid had come back just in time to see this. Too frozen in shock at the sight to do anything. Nira had looked back seeing movement and got distracted, creating an opening and allowing a heartless to snatch his heart. Feeling a gut-wrenching shock then burning, his eyes wide in fear. He managed to whimper a barely audible, “Sorry” to the still frozen leader, before the numbness took over him. Becoming the Nobody Nira awoke in a desert on the other side of the city, far away from the camp. As the memories of everything that had happened, what was he going to do now? Going to the city wasn’t an option, nor back to the camp. He decided to go the only other place he hasn’t gone yet. To the cave, on the journey along though discovering his new found powers over sand. And soon after, the corridors of darkness and all the places they led to. He spent an entire year world hopping and seeing the sights. Amazed at all there was other then just his world. Before finally stumbling onto The World That Never Was, and Eternal soon after. Personality Naxir is a DORK. To put it subtley. He will spazzing over the smallest of things and harassing everybody. Though he does reach the pinnacle of annoying and stubborn at times. He refuses to admit to the trouble he causes and hates apologizing. And no matter how many time someone disicplines him, he never learns. He's also not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Tending to be extremely slow to catching on to things and needing help understanding them. Weapon and Abilities His weapon(s) are bombs with compact sand stored in the glass sphere in the middle . The sides have blades that are connected to the center thanks to the grips. He can portal a multitude of them at a time, no specific amount though for that has not been tested. Each one of these bombs are about the size of one hand. The bombs detonate if the blades are hit with enough force. Naxir's element is obviously sand as you've recognized by now or if you had at least read the other sections. The element alone is pretty versatile and useful. It being able to be created into pillars, weapons, pets even. On the weapon bit though. Usually he makes blunt tools like hammers or gauntlets or fists due to the fact that a blade made out of sand would not be the most useful weapon in the world. Sandpets would also be good in a fight except that they're made of sand. Rendering them easily breakable. If Naxir were to compact the sand to make them more resiliant, it would make them immobile. As of now, he prefers to make them for the sole sake of company. His fighting style is usually very messy with his bombs and all. His favorite moves during combat is creating pillars to propel him upward or move him out of harm from creatures that are not airborne, Using the sand to create a corset of sorts or choker around his enemies, crushing or suffocating them that way. Another basic thing he does is create shields to protect him. (refer to the picture) Naxir's sand is a pain to fight due to the fact it can't be destroyed easily other then water or thunder. The thunder can turn it into glass then giving him no more control over it and the water can just turn it into unusable slush. Relationships Raxen Raxen is the superior of the Org-eternal, obviously. And the ever amusing person to harass for Nax. He's officially the bomb shelter in Nax's mind and when shit goes down? It's time to HIDE in his coat. The red head has his fun annoying and bothering him,though he still respects Rax and looks up to him. He admire his abilties during combat and hopes to be able to fight as well as him someday. Xe Xeros was one of the first people to welcome him to the skyscraper. She and Nax likes to go and do strange yet amusing things. Skydiving, Flying, Swimming in pools of jello, you name it and they can do it. Currently she and Nax hasn't been spending much time to together. But they're still bro's...sis's..BOTH. Blaxe Blaxe is one of the older members of Eternal. His Ex.boyfriend and...somewhat of a friend. They're current relationship is rocky and they dont talk much anymore. Though Naxir still has some affections left for him. Lyx Lyx and Nax have an odd sort of relationship. She said she loved him. But Naxir never responded to that answer. Instead, he pretty much acts as if that was never mentioned. He used to watch after her with Aspis. Someone else he dearly cares about. Though now it's been diminished to the occasional visit. Aspis Aspis is the child of Exallgra and Rajem, he looks like a naga but it is in fact just the monster genes within him causing the mutation. Naxir adores him and his scalyness and likes hanging around with him. Except it's been a while since they really had a normal talk or visit without Nax trying to avoid talking or him altogether thanks to "recent" happenings. Draeven Naxirs boyfriend, he's a human though and already twenty eight years old. A whopping twelve years apart making some of the people more iffy on their relationship. But they're happy and enjoy each others company. Except Naxir has been causing him to be somewhat frustrated with his traveling habits. Others Raja-Nira's childhood friend, a cheerful girl who has shoulder length orange hair and two clips in the front, blue eyes, and a somewhat bossy attitude. Wahid-The leader of a group of sand bandits. He was the man who decided to take Nira in after he had fled. He has slightly long blue hair with a headband on. And is also Nira's first crush. Gallery Trivia Fun facts -For some reason people consider him "Rapeablly delicious" -Is so used to seeing through one eye only he'd walk into walls and pillars if he saw with both eyes Category:Eternalites